


Bitter Taste II

by Crowgirl



Series: Scars Remind Us [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, M/M, Sam Reading a Second Well-Deserved Riot Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion, and ramifications thereof, between Dean and Castiel about the after-effects of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Taste II

XXXIV.

‘You are a fucking _moron_.’

‘You gonna get a different word or somethin’ any time soon, Sammy?’ Dean slams his last shirt into his duffel and rips the zipper across. ‘’Cause you’ve been usin’ that one a lot lately.’

‘I _would_ \-- if you’d stop behaving like a fucking moron! I mean _seriously,_ Dean!’

‘What!’ Dean turns on his brother, propping his hands on his belt and glaring at Sam who glares straight back. ‘Look, we’ve hunted just _fine_ without Cas--’

‘Are you fucking _kidding_ me! Jesus, Dean--’

‘You’re sayin’ I’m wrong?

‘ _No,_ you’re not wrong but this has nothing to do with--’

Dean nods sharply and picks up his bag, moving to push past Sam and to the door. It’s already half an hour past check-out and the meter in the back of his head is clocking up how much extra they’re going to have to pay. Right now, he’s already looking at having no beer money for a week.

Sam grabs his shoulder and spins him back around.

‘C’mon, Sammy--’

‘And see, you only call me that when you know damned well you’re wrong--’

‘I am _not_ wrong!’ Dean wrenches his arm free of his brother’s hand. ‘He knows where to find us if he needs us and we don’t need him, so--’

‘Oh, Christ, Dean!’

‘What the hell are we arguing about _now!’_

‘The fact that you’re a _fucking_ moron!’

‘You keep sayin’ that--’

‘It keeps being true! Jesus, Dean, you didn’t think we _saw_ how much better you were when Cas was around?’

‘ _We?_ Who the fuck’s _we?’_

‘Me. Bobby.’ Sam makes an expansive gesture. ‘Anyone who fucking well _met_ you!’

‘C’mon, Sammy--’ Dean throws back his shoulders. ‘I’m not exactly draggin’ here, am I?’

Sam glares at him for a minute, then begins to tick items off on his fingers. ‘You have nightmares. You don’t eat. You _forget_ to sleep. You’re bitchy--’

‘Hey!’

‘-- and you get freaked out by shit that shouldn’t even faze you!’

‘And what? When the angel’s around I’m fine?’

‘No, but--’

‘Then why are we still having this goddamned conversation!’

‘ _Because,_ ’ Sam says slowly and deliberately, ‘I’ve seen what you’ve been doing. You gave Cas every reason to dump you on your ass and when he wouldn’t get the message, you--’

‘Sam, since _when_ are you worried about who I fuck?’

Sam rolls his eyes instead of stalking off in a huff which was what Dean had been hoping for. ‘I’m _not_ \-- fuck him, don’t fuck him, I don’t give a damn -- but Cas loves you and you treated him like shit.’

‘He does n--’

‘Don’t bullshit me, Dean. I’m not blind and I’m not fucking stupid.’ 

Dean grits his teeth. ‘So what’s your point? Because I’d really like to get some breakfast and get on the road before we own this goddamned motel.’ Dean shoulders his way past Sam and out the door, but Sam’s last words catch him anyway.

‘Jesus, Dean, how many chances d’you think guys like us get?’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bitter Taste," Three Days Grace, _Life Starts Now._


End file.
